Hogwars:The musical
by Miss Rix
Summary: Everyone in Hogwarts breaks out in song! Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have your school be a musical? Songs from many different characters. Please rr
1. It's Raining Men

Disclaimer: If I owned anything related to Harry Potter, or these songs, do you think I would actually be writing this lowly fanfic to pass the time? If you answered Yes...go get your head checked.  
  
Hello all!! This is my first attempt at this kind of story...so I hope you like it!  
  
Raining Men  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down next to Ginny at breakfast. Ron started shoveling food into his face.  
  
"Ron! Gross! Can't you eat properly? That's absolutely revolting," Hermione looked at Ron with disdain.  
  
Ginny sighed, "You should try living with him."  
  
"You know what, Gin? This is getting boring. We need to liven this place up!"  
  
"Hermione? Are you feeling okay? This isn't like you."  
  
"LET'S GET READY TO BOOGIE!" Hermione exclaimed as she banished everything on the table. She jumped on it, shaking her hair out of its bun and taking off her uniform shirt to reveal a tank top underneath. She kicked off her shoes, and then, in a short pleated skirt, a tank top and bare feet, cat- walked down the table. Ron's eyes grew bigger than the plate that had been in front of him. Harry woke up when his egg pillow was vanished. "Bloody hell, Hermione. Can't you let a bloke eat?" Ron asked, quite perturbed.  
  
"_**Humidity is rising  
  
Barometer's getting low  
  
According to our sources  
  
The street's the place to go**_," Hermione raised her hands above her head and started to swivel her hips.  
  
"_**Cause' tonight for the first time  
  
Just about half past ten  
  
For the first time in history  
  
It's gonna start raining men**_," Hermione started pulling random guys on the table with her. Soon guys were raising their hands to be pulled up.  
  
"_**It's raining men  
  
Hallejulah  
  
It's raining men  
  
Amen**_," Ginny slipped away and headed towards the Slytherin table where she whispered something in a certain blonde's ear.  
  
"_**It's raining men  
  
Hallejulah  
  
It's raining men  
  
Amen**_," Ginny jumped up onto the Slytherin table and sang the next part in a clear soprano with Hermione.  
  
"_**Humidity is rising  
  
Barometer's getting low  
  
According to our sources  
  
The street's the place to go**_," Ginny is on to the hip swivel and Hermione is dancing with a random guy. The guy looks nervous because of the evils stares he is getting from Ron.  
  
"_**Cause' tonight for the first time  
  
Just about half past ten  
  
For the first time in history  
  
It's gonna start rainin men**_," Every girl in the Great Hall stands up and starts doing the same dance. Hermione and Ginny are doing the same dance on the tables.  
  
"_**It's raining men  
  
Hallejulah  
  
It's raining men  
  
Amen**_," Ginny playfully sits in front of Malfoy, showing more leg than her brothers would like. When he reaches for her, she jumps back up.  
  
"_**I'm gonna go out  
  
I'm gonna let myself get  
  
Absolutley soaking wet**_," The sky in the Great Hall opened up and rain poured down.  
  
"_**It's raining men  
  
Hallejulah  
  
It's raining men  
  
Every special men**_," The two girls walked down to their 'special men.' The rest of the dancers continue with their routine.  
  
"_**Tall blonde dark and lean  
  
Rough and tough and strong and mean**_," Ginny winked at Draco while Hermione danced right in front of Ron.  
  
"_**God bless Mother Nature  
  
She's a single woman too  
  
She took over heaven  
  
And she did what she had to do**_," A wind blows through the hall as Hermione conjures up an illusion of Mother Nature.  
  
"_**She fought every Angel  
  
To rearranged the sky  
  
So that each and every woman  
  
Could find the perfect guy**_," Ginny starts pulling guys up while Hermione walks around to her guys and sits some back down.  
  
"_**It's raining men**_," Down goes one guy from each table.  
  
"_**Don't get yourself Weather Girls  
  
I know you want to**_," Down goes one more.  
  
"_**I feel stormy weather moving in  
  
About to begin  
  
Hear the thunder  
  
Don't you loose your head  
  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
**_  
(Other girls: _**Rip off the roof and stay**_)," Lightening cracks in the charmed ceiling.  
  
"_**It's raining men  
  
Hallejulah  
  
It's raining men  
  
Amen**_," Hermione sits down the rest of her guys.  
  
"_**It's raining men  
  
Hallejulah  
  
It's raining men  
  
Amen**_," Ginny sits down the rest of hers.  
  
"**_It's raining men  
  
Hallejulah  
  
It's raining men  
  
Amen_,** "The two nod and each other and make their way down the tables.  
  
"_**It's raining men  
  
Hallejulah  
  
It's raining men  
  
Amen**_," Ginny jumps off the table into Draco's arms. He wraps an invisibility cloak around them. What happens with them, we can only guess.  
  
"_**It's raining men  
  
It's raining men  
  
It's raining men**_." Hermione sits on Ron's lap and gives him the kiss of his life.  
  
A/N What do you think? Should I continue? Suggestions are welcome!! Very welcome!! 


	2. All I Ask of You

Disclaimer: Once again, if I owned this song, or these characters, do you think I would be writing this lowly piece of fiction? No! I would be rich and married to Eric, living in the home of my dreams... A/N Thank you all so much! I was touched to check my home page and find those lovely reviews! I didn't think much of my last chapter, I wasn't too proud of it. But you made me feel so much better! Please continue requesting songs and singers. However, I have a few ideas tucked away, so don't be hurt if I don't use your idea right away or if I change it a little. On with the chapter!

All I Ask of You

Minerva McGonagall sat down at her desk, her head in her hands. She looked at the parchment in front of her and was over come by another wave of tears. "No, he can't come back. Not now. He can't. Oh, Albus, I need you!"

Minerva called up a memory of Ralph Ranalious, the man she met when singing in a traveling magical choir. He was tall, with gray hair that once was a dark brown. His blue eyes were piercing and harsh, not twinkling like her love's.

_Dearest Minerva,  
I am delighted to tell you that I am coming to visit you! I __know it has been a long time since we've seen each other. But, our love is strong and will have held on through all these years. Surely you and that Albus fool are over by now. I'm glad you've come to your  
senses.  
Love,  
Your Ralph_

Albus Dumbledore was alerted in his office as Minerva called to him. When he arrived in her office, he found her sobbing quietly with her head on her desk. She looked up as he entered. "Oh, Albus! R-ralph wrote! He's coming to visit. He should be here any moment now!" Minerva sobbed in Albus' arms.

"**_No more talk of darkness,  
  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
  
I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you_**,"Albus raised Minerva's head with his fingertips under her chin. He sang in a rumbling Baritone while looking into her eyes.  
  
"_**Let me be your freedom,  
  
let daylight dry your tears.  
  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
  
to guard you and to guide you...**_" He took her hand and tried away her tears.  
  
"_**Say you love me every waking moment,  
  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
  
Promise me that all you say is true -  
  
that's all I ask of you...**_" Minerva's surprisingly sweet soprano filled the room.  
  
"_**Let me be your shelter,  
  
let me be your light.  
  
You're safe:  
  
No-one will find you -  
  
your fears are far behind you...**_" Albus sang truly, meaning every word he said...erm...sang.  
  
"_**All I want is freedom,  
  
a world with no more night...  
  
and you, always beside me,  
  
to hold me and to hide me...**_" Minerva looked for reassurance in Albus' eyes as she sang, and was comforted to find it there.  
  
"**_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
  
let me lead you from your solitude....  
  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
  
Minnie, that's all I ask of you..._**" Minerva looked surprised as Albus sang the nickname he had called her so many years ago.  
  
"_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
  
say the word and I will follow you...**_" she repeated back to him, lovingly.  
  
"**_Share each day with me,  
  
each night,  
  
each morning..._**" the two sang in perfect harmony, gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"_**Say you love me...**_" sang Minerva, sweet and true.  
  
"_**You know I do...**_" Albus sang the words she needed to hear.  
  
"_**Love me - that's all I ask of you...  
  
Anywhere you go let me go too...  
  
Love me - that's all I ask of you...**_" their voices rang into the small room as the couple, in their own world, didn't notice Ralph standing in the doorway.  
  
"_**I gave you my music...  
  
made your song take wing...  
  
and now how you've repaid me:  
  
denied me and betrayed me...  
  
He was bound to love you when he heard you sing...  
  
Minnie...  
  
Minnie...**_" Ralph sang, obviously jealous.  
  
"_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
  
say the word and I will follow you...  
  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...**_" the two sang on, as if Ralph wasn't even there. They couldn't even hear him, as they were happily in their world where only the two of them existed.  
  
"**_You will curse the day you did not do all that Ralph asked of you...!_**" Ralph sang, bitterly, before turning and leaving the doorway with billowing robes.

Minerva and Albus made the perfect picture sitting, entranced in each other's eyes, on the scarlet loveseat in her office.

A/N What do you think? Feedback please! I didn't originally intend for them to fall in love when I was looking for a song...but this just seemed to fit. I would have written something (I write songs and poems in addition to stories) but this jumped out at me. I hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Complicated

Disclaimer: Must we really go through this again? IT'S NOT MINE.  
  
A/N Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Unfortunately, I know absolutely nothing about flash. Too bad, that could have been cool. Eventually I might use an original piece in here...what do you think? Complicated was requested, sorry to those who don't like Avril Lavigne. Just try to think of the hilariosity (word?) of this. I hope you like it!  
  
'Complicated'  
  
Pansy Parkinson walked into Double Potions with Gryffindor. She sighed as she saw her Drakie-poo sitting with that mudblood Granger. She heard, "Ginny...tell her!...she does too!...of course...father...brothers...Ron...get over it...Ginny." They were obviously talking about the little Weaslette. What could he see in her? It was pathetic, she was small and freckled and red- headed and...well, not like Pansy! Why couldn't he just sit in his assigned seats and let Weasley sit next to his stupid girlfriend.  
  
The disgruntled Pansy walked up to Draco and sat on the desk in front of him. "Drakie-poo..." she started in a whiny voice.  
  
"Not now, Pansy, I'm busy."  
  
That was the last straw for Pansy.  
  
"_**Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**_," she sang in a squeaky voice. Draco just looked at her.  
  
"_**Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Laid back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become**_," 'Car?' Draco mouthed to Hermione.  
  
"_**Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me**_," Pansy took Draco's face in her hands and looked him in the eye. He would NEVER look at that mudblood or any of her friends if he could help it.  
  
"_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no**_," Pansy smiled suggestively at Draco. "Yes, yes, yes," Draco muttered.  
  
"_**You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become**_," Pansy batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Uh, your family invited my family to a party..." Draco interjected.  
  
"_**Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me**_," Pansy sang on, undaunted.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure that you're the fool," Hermione smirked.  
  
"_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no**_," Pansy sang, glaring at Hermione.  
  
"I believe he already said 'Yes, yes, yes.' How stupid are you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"_**Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see**_," Pansy made a move to slap Hermione, but was stopped by Draco's hand on her wrist.  
  
"_**Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me**_," Pansy smiled and tried to grab Draco's hand. He look disgusted and sat on both his hands.  
  
"_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no**_," Pansy looked crestfallen when faced with the fact that she wasn't going to get to hold his hand. "Honestly, we've already been over this," Draco looked annoyed.  
  
"_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no**_," Pansy finished her song be trying to imitate Hermione's kiss to Ron.  
  
Draco stood up and backed away so fast that he knocked his chair over and Pansy landed on the floor. "When are you going to get it through your thick head," he seethed, "I don't like you, I never will! We had like two days when we were five. FIVE!"  
  
Pansy whimpered, "My Drakie-poo..."  
  
"And furthermore, I am not 'Your Drakie-poo'! Do not touch me, woman! I don't like you! I like Ginny!" Draco raved, not realizing his slip of tongue.  
  
"You...you do?" said a small voice at the door.  
  
A/N You like? Please, please review!! Suggestions welcome! 


	4. Accidentally in Love, and more!

A/N I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But you did have 3 chapters in like 3 days, so no complaining! And please, please read Love Your Enemies. If no one other than Toby Keith Fanatic (my best friend) reviews it, I'll have to discontinue writing it. Because I work really hard on it and my best chapter only got one review. So please read it!  
  
Disclaimer: all is owned by J.K. Rowling and Counting Crows.  
  
--Accidentally in Love—  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked down the packed corridor on their way to lunch. Just about everyone in the school was standing in front of the Great Hall doors, waiting for them to be opened. It was so loud that the four couldn't even hear each other speak.  
  
Harry and Ron pushed their way to the front of the mob of hungry students. Suddenly, Harry conjured a huge platform about a meter off the ground. He jumped on it, followed by Ron, grabbed the microphone and started to sing.  
  
"So she said what's the problem baby  
  
What's the problem I don't know  
  
Well maybe I'm in love (Ron: love)  
  
Think about it every time  
  
I think about it  
  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it," Harry belted, looking for his love in the crowd.

"How much longer will it take to cure this  
  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (Harry: love)  
  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love," Ron's eyes found Hermione's and he smiled.

"Come on, come on  
  
Turn a little faster  
  
Come on, come on  
  
The world will follow after  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Cause everybody's after love," the two sang in unison, Harry's eyes locked with Parvati's and Ron's with Hermione's.

"So I said I'm a snowball running  
  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
  
Melting under blue skies  
  
Belting out sunlight  
  
Shimmering love," Harry took over the mike. "Well baby I surrender  
  
To the strawberry ice cream  
  
Never ever end of all this love  
  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
  
But there's no escaping your love," Hermione smiled as Ron sang about his favorite ice cream.

"These lines of lightning  
  
Mean we're never alone,  
  
Never alone, no, no," Harry sang out.

"Come on, Come on  
  
Move a little closer  
  
Come on, Come on  
  
I want to hear you whisper  
  
Come on, Come on  
  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
  
Jump a little higher  
  
Come on, come on  
  
If you feel a little lighter  
  
Come on, come on  
  
We were once  
  
Upon a time in love," Ron and Harry sang, grinning at each other about their luck.

"We're accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love," Harry sang.

"We're accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love," sang Ron.

"We're accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love"

"We're accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love"

"We're accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love"

"We're accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love"

"We're accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love"

"Accidentally"

"I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
  
Accidentally (X 2)," the two sang in a duet.

"Come on, come on  
  
Spin a little tighter  
  
Come on, come on  
  
And the world's a little brighter  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Just get yourself inside her," Ron sang, while Hermione's eyes got big.

"Love ...I'm in love," Harry winked.  
  
The two took a bow and jumped off the platform, into the Great Hall.  
  
--Bad Boys—  
The Slytherin boys walked into the Great Hall, last, as usual. They burst through the doors and stood there, their arms crossed over their chests.

"Bad boys, bad boys whatcha want  
  
Whatcha gonna do when the aurors   
  
come for you tell me whatcha gonna do." the whole school sang.  
  
"Bad boys bad boys  
  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
  
when they come for you  
  
Bad boys, bad boys  
  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
  
when they come for you  
  
"When you were eight  
  
And you had bad traits  
  
You go to school and you learn the golden rule  
  
So why are you acting like a bloody fool  
  
If you get hot you must get cool  
  
"Bad boys, bad boys  
  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
  
When they come for you (repeat)  
  
"You chuck it on this one  
  
You chuck it on this one  
  
You chuck it on mother and  
  
You chuck it on you father  
  
You chuck it on you brother and  
  
You chuck it on you sister  
  
You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me  
  
"Nobody naw give you no break  
  
Police naw give you no break  
  
Soldier naw give you no break  
  
Not even you idren naw give you no break  
  
"Why did you have to act so mean don't you know  
  
You're a human being born of a mother with  
  
The love of a father reflections come and reflections go  
  
I know sometimes you want to let go  
  
I know sometimes you want to let go."  
  
The Slytherin's smirked and walked to their table. A/N Oh my, was that two songs? It was! Wow! Maybe you should reward me by reviewing and then going to read my other story!


End file.
